


Give Me a Try

by MoonytheMarauder1



Series: So This is Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cake, Disabled Character, F/M, Flirting, Mentioned Ableist Behavior, Mentioned Spinal Cord Injury, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Remus always greets his new neighbors with a cake. When he knocked on the door, however, the last thing he was expecting was a woman like Nymphadora Tonks.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: So This is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Give Me a Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is part 2 of So This is Love. This chapter is RemusTonks (I'll stop it with the Remus ships soon... probably)—please make sure you read the tags!

Remus trudged down the hallways of his building, his muscles a little stiff but functional. In his arms was a freshly-baked cake, which he brought to all his new neighbors—he'd accumulated quite the reputation. The previous evening, a young woman had moved into one of the nearby flats, so Remus went straight to his kitchen to fulfill tradition.

Now he knocked on the door, having reached his destination. He leaned back on his heels and waited for a response. A moment later, he could hear someone moving about the flat, bumping into what he could only assume were boxes. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh!" A grey-eyed, pink-haired woman stood in the doorway. She blinked up at Remus. "Can I help you?"

Remus held out the cake to her. "Just a welcome gift. I'm sorry if I caught you in a rush," he added, noticing her mismatched socks and floral pajama bottoms.

The woman, however, was staring at the cake in unmasked joy. "Oh, wow—I've no food in, I'm running late for my usual coffee run—come in, let's eat it together."

Without further ado, she grabbed Remus gently by the arm and practically forced him inside. "Sorry for the mess," she called over her shoulder as she led the way to what Remus could only assume was the kitchen. "I've only gotten half of everything unpacked."

He could see that it was true; there were boxes everywhere, and there were many piles of miscellaneous items that had yet to find a home. Nevertheless, the mess seemed to give the flat character.

Feeling a little like an intruder in this woman's home, Remus cleared his throat. "My name is Remus Lupin—I live down the hallway."

"Oh!" The woman turned to him guiltily, two forks in hand. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry, Mum would kill me if… well. My name's Tonks."

Remus raised a brow. "Just Tonks?"

Tonks shrugged, her loose T-shirt slipping partially down to reveal a freckled shoulder. "I have a first name, too, but if you called me by it I'd have to deck you one."

That startled a laugh out of Remus. "Okay, then." He set the cake down on the kitchen table. "I don't want to keep you if you're running late, so—"

"No, stay!" Tonks pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. "I'll tell my superior that I was about to suffer a breakfast-less, coffee-less morning when my handsome neighbor swooped in to save me. He'll understand." Tonks grinned at him cheekily.

Remus felt himself flush. It had been so long since he'd last been flirted with, and he _especially_ wasn't used to the attention of women ten years younger than he was. He was painfully conscious of the scars crossing his face and realized that this might be his last chance to leave a good impression before Tonks inevitably heard about the reason behind them.

He didn't want her pity when she learned about the spinal cord injury and the muscle spasms left over. He didn't want her help walking when he was trying to reach his flat. He didn't want her to do any of the things most people in his life tried to do.

This was his chance at a clean slate, so Remus sat down and smiled back at Tonks. "If you say so."

Tonks winked at him and cut the cake. They ate together in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Tonks complimented him on it more than once; he admitted that it was a skill his mother had taught him. Conversation with Tonks was surprisingly easy to maintain; Remus felt himself relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Mmm." Tonks hummed with delight as she finished off her piece. "Chocolate. Yum."

Remus laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood and stretched. He was reluctant to leave, but he had to get to his class to teach soon. "It was nice meeting you, Tonks, but I've got to dash."

His new neighbor ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Me too." She frowned slightly, her brows furrowing, then stood suddenly. "Would you like to get a drink with me tonight?"

Remus paused, caught off guard. "Like…"

"Like a date," Tonks confirmed eagerly. "Or, I suppose as friends, if you'd prefer. But I _am_ partial to men who can bake." She looked at him hopefully, and really, Remus couldn't find a reason to refuse.

He ran a hand through his tawny hair. "Sure," he decided. "I'd like to go on a date with you."

"Brilliant!" Tonks walked around the table, hopped up and pecked him on the cheek. She grinned as he flushed again, backing out of the kitchen. "I've got to put on my uniform, but I'll pick you up tonight at eight. Be ready!" And then she disappeared.

Remus shook his head slowly, baffled but secretly thrilled to be presented with a puzzle such as Tonks. He let himself out of the flat after placing the dishes in the sink and walked back to his home.

Eight o'clock couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
